Fireworks
by Skylar Otsu
Summary: Kembang api musim panas pada Festival Tanabata, Zitao yang sedang menikmati liburannya bertemu secara unik dengan seorang pria tinggi misterius yang mengetahui banyak hal tentang kembang api./FANTAO/Super pendek XD/Short Oneshoot alert!


**Fireworks**

 **Wu Yi Fan** x **Huang Zi Tao**

Drama aja, dan ga ada manis2nya kaya iklan mineral

Siapa yang bikin? Gw lah :3

Aman kok inih, ga ada ikeh ikeh nya

.

.

.

 **DHUAAR!**

Suara bising yang memecah langit malam musim panas itu hampir tiap detik saling menyusul. Di akhiri dengan tebaran bunga-bunga api berwarna-warni yang memeriahkan langit malam yang terang benderang.

Berbagai macam bentuk dan warna kembang api malam itu menjadi acara puncak Festival Tanabata yang rajin di selenggarakan saat musim panas tiba. Festival yang banyak di tunggu oleh kebanyakan remaja di jepang.

Banyak orang di buat terpesona oleh indahnya kembang api yang silih berganti menghiasi langit malam ini, termasuk seorang pemuda ssmampai yang memakai _yukata_ biru langit polos dengan rambut blonde yang bergoyang pelan tertiup angin malam.

Kedua matanya yang indah meruncing tak terlepas sedikitpun menyaksikan bermacam-macam kembang api di atas sana. Sepasang mata onyx itu tampak berbinar saat sebuah kembang api yang besar menghiasi langit.

"Cantiknya~~" gumamnya dengan mata yang tak hentinya mengeluarkan kilau indah.

Zitao menggigit-gigit kembang gula yang di bawanya sejak tadi. Melampiaskan kekagumannya pada kembang gula yang berada di tangan kanannya itu. Ia tahu kalau hal ini sangat amat kekanak-kanakan, tapi ia tidak bisa menutupi kesukaanya terhadap kembang api.

"Itu jenis _Chrysanthemums_ "

"Uhm?" pemuda manis itu menoleh dengan cepat ke samping kirinya.

Seorang pria berambut pirang sama seperti miliknya, tinggi menjulang, dengan memakai baju resmi kantoran. Zitao memandangi pria asing itu cukup lama, pria itu sendiri tampak serius menatap kembang api di atas sana.

"Maaf, kau bicara sesuatu tadi?" tanya Zitao malu-malu, saat dengan jelas menyadari tajamnya sorot mata pria itu.

Sang pria menoleh.

"Kau suka kembang api?" tanya pria itu balik.

"Uhm!" Zitao mengangguk antusias. Pria itu tersenyum. "Kau?" tanyanya balik dengan wajah berseri.

Pria itu mengangguk pelan, seraya memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana.

"Mau tidak mau aku harus menyukainya" ujarnya agak pelan.

"Eh?" sebelah alisnya terangkat samar.

"Jenis apa yang kau suka?" tanya pria itu tiba-tiba, menoleh pada Zitak yang terlanjur tertangkapata jika sedang memperhatikan lawan bicaranya.

"Jenis?" ulangnya dengan alis bertaut samar.

"Kau suka kembang api kan? Suka yang seperti apa?"

"Uhm... Aku suka yang ramai!" jawab Zitao bersemangat.

"Yang banyak bintangnya?"

Si manis itu mengangguk cepat.

"Jenis itu sudah sangat umum"

"Tapi aku suka yang itu"

 **DHUAR!**

"Ah lihat-lihat!" pekik Zitao sambil menunjuk ke langit yang kembali di hiasi oleh bunga-bunga api.

Pendaran yang ini berbeda dari yang sebelumnya. Pendaran bintangnya berukuran lebih kecil dari yang berjenis _Comet_. Dan yang ini didominasi oleh warna merah terang.

"Itu jenis _Chrossette_ "

"Kembang api juga ada jenisnya?" tanya Zitao dengan lugunya. Pria itu mengangguk.

"Ada beberapa macam jenis kembang api"

"Ku kira semua kembang api sama" ucapnya sambil menggaruk tengkuk lehernya yang tidak gatal.

 **DHUAR!**

"Uwaah~~" keping _onyx_ pemuda Huang itu berbinar indah.

Sebuah kembang api kembali meledak nyaring di atas langit. Pendar bintangnya lebih besar dari kembang api sebelumnya, dan jaraknya berjauhan membentuk sebuah bintang besar.

"Kalau itu?" tanya si manis lagi tanpa menatap pria itu, dengan antusias menunjuk kearah pendaran kembang api di langit malam.

" _Comet_ "

"Hooo~~" bibir kucing kemerahan itu membulat dengan polosnya.

 **DHUAR!**

"Wow~"

Di susul sebuah luncuran yang di ikuti bunga-bunga api membentuk garis. Yang kemudian bintangnya pecah dan menjatuhkan bunga-bunga api yang menyerupai pohon palm.

"Itu?" masih bertanya dengan antusias.

" _Palm_ "

"Keren! Kau banyak tahu tentang kembang api ya" ujar Zitao tampak senang.

Pria itu hanya tersenyum samar.

 **DHUAR!**

"Uwaaahh~ cantik cantik!"

Sebuah ledakan nyaring kembali terdengar. Kali ini pendaran bitangnya bisa memecah lagi hingga 2 kali. Dengan banyak warna di tiap pendarannya.

"Yang itu itu?" tanya Zitao lebih bersemangat.

Tapi saat ia menoleh ke samping kirinya. Pria itu sudah tak lagi berada di sana, Zitao mengernyitkan dahinya dalam lalu menoleh ke kanan-kiri dan belakang. Ia tetap tidak melihat sosok pria tinggi nan tampan itu di sekitarnya.

"Kemana dia pergi?" gumamnya bingung sambil menggaruk lengan kirinya yang mendadak gatal.

Tapi tangannya menyentuh sesuatu yang tipis. Dengan kerutan yang lebih dalam di keningnya, ia mengambil sesuatu yang menempel di lengan _yukata_ -nya itu.

Sebuah memo.

 _ **Itu jenis Peonies. Kalau ada pertanyaan lagi bisa kau tanyakan padaku di nomor ini 0855012xxxx . Sampak bertemu lagi :)**_

Zitao tersenyum tipis membaca isi memo itu. Sebuah kertas yang bertabur serbuk-serbuk kecil berbentuk bintang berwarna-warni yang unik dan cantik.

"Eh, tapi kan aku tidak tahu namanya.. Tapi.. Ya biarlah~"

Senyum yang lebih lebar merekah di bibir kucing kemerahan milik Zitao. Dan senyum itu tetap terukir menghiasi bibirnya saat ia kembali menatap kembang api di atas langit musim panas.

 **EEND**

 **.**

 **.**

Pendek? Banget. Maklum ini ff remake ori punya gw sendiri. Karena ff gw belum selesai jadi nekat remake aja soalnya pengen post XD

Btw itu orang jangkung bukan sales kembang api yak XD

Dan settingnya sengaja ga di rubah, karena apa? Ga sempet :v

Dan ini ada sekuel pendeknya pas hari natal, sebenernya mau gw remake juga, tapi berhubung mata gw udah berat jadi besok aja deh ya.

 _Regards_ , Skylar


End file.
